Amanecer
by Animegoil
Summary: KandaxAllen oneshot: Allen wakes up with Kanda's paintbrush on his face.


**Just KandaxAllen fluff. Short one shot, enjoy! **

* * *

**_Amanecer_**

* * *

Allen woke up not because he stirred, but because when he did, he found something wet and bristly tickling his nose. He at first just tried to ignore the feeling and wriggled deeper into the thin covers and the weightless warmth of sleep; but then the feeling came back right in between his eyebrows, and tickled even more. It was cold too. 

After much internal reluctance and a couple experimental wiggles of his feet to wake him up, he scrunched up his face and pried an eye open. It took him a long, confused while to figure out that the brown covering up most of his vision was in fact, the wooden handle of a brush, and the gray backdrop to it was the ceiling illuminated by the waxing sunlight peeking in from the half-open window of Kanda's room.

After realizing that, it only took another set of drowsy seconds to locate the black spot near the corner of his vision, which, upon a tilt of his head, was revealed to be Kanda himself. The older boy was sitting on the floor next to the bed, back against the muggy stone wall of the Order, so Allen could only the see the curtain of black hair that had fallen over his teammate's face even when he tilted his head up toward him. Allen assumed he was sleeping. He looked down, and from over the covers, could see a peek of white in Kanda's lap with dark scribbles, which upon inspection, he recognized as Kanda's art pad, and that the scribbles had a human shape. Allen blinked and yawned largely, feeling the brush slide down one of his cheeks and settle on his jaw right underneath his ear. He still couldn't figure out the wet, icky-cold sensation, and leaned away from it with a sleepy pout of distaste.

"Kanda," his voice broke, hoarse and morning-scratchy, and he tried again, wriggling back into the warmth, even as the efforts of raising his voice roused him, "Kanda, wake up."

No response, the black blur at the edge of his vision wasn't stirring, and Allen yawned again—the brush tip was now at the corner of his lips, and Allen tried to blow it away, with little avail.

"Stupid… Yuu…" he mumbled under his breath, shaking his head to dislodge the brush aside, succeeding it getting it to fall toward his other cheek, and tickle the spot right underneath his cursed eye. So annoying. He eyed it, and scrunched his face into a frown when he saw that it was… staining the pillow?

"Ah! Stupid Yuu," he repeated, hoisting himself on an elbow and grabbing the ink-covered brush and chunking it at Kanda's sleeping figure. Kanda made a pained grunt and scratched his head half-consciously where the brush had bounced off and landed with a clatter on the floor.

"The hell… _moyashi_…" he muttered lifting his head to open his eyes and blink blearily at Allen. He paused, blinking repeatedly and cocking his head to the side to peer up at Allen with bemusement, "Oi, what…"

"You're getting the pillow all stained with paint, Kanda," Allen huffed, glaring down without much heat at his teammate, "And your brush woke me up."

"Ah…" Kanda glanced to the side, where his brush lay on the cold stone floor, and at his notepad, before peering up at Allen again. His gaze was completely neutral for a split second, and abruptly he turned away, shoulders shaking slightly and his mouth covered by his hand.

"Kanda?" Allen tried to figure out what was wrong with Kanda, for him to be shaking and turning his face away, but then Kanda made a small sound and Allen realized that Kanda was _laughing_. Allen gaped, "Kanda… hey, I want in too. What are you laughing at?"

Kanda shook his head, "You could look over there, _moyashi_."

Allen did, turning his head to catch his reflection on the mirror on the other wall.

"What the heck!" he wiped at his face, looking in disbelief at the black smudges, "You got paint all over my face! Kanda!"

"It was an accident," Kanda murmured, looking down at his half-finished painting, though the corners of his lips were twitching in barely constrained amusement. Allen was not in agreement. Now he'd have to actually get out of bed to wash his face off, and after that it'd be goodbye sleep for the rest of the day. Stupid Kanda and his stupid paint… and what if the paint didn't wash off completely?

He grumbled and whined as he dragged himself to the bathroom, making sure to flash a dirty finger at Kanda's smug face as he passed him, and only stopped the whining there because Kanda couldn't hear it. Most of the paint did wash off, but there were vague grayish stains on his face that made his skin look like washed out black and white tie-dye. Stupid Kanda and his stupid paintbrush and stupid missions that didn't let him get home until nearly midnight.

Allen rolled his eyes once he came in as when he saw that Kanda had tucked himself into bed, back to him. The painting had been left on the table, and Allen picked it up, blushing slightly at the sight of his own sleeping face. The contours were well defined so that even a rough sketch like this had strong elements of shadows and light, delineating curve of his jaw and neck with thick, bold lines and brushing quick, airy lines for his hair. Allen had often wondered if Kanda had picked it up from General Theodore, and if the general had known his disciple had such talent. It was one he often kept to himself, and it had been years into their partnership, even with knowledge of it provided by Lavi and Lenalee, before Kanda showed him his notebook of paintings and sketches.

"Do I really look like that?" Allen called out to the shape in the bed. Kanda grunted.

"No. I had to make that picture aesthetically pleasing. You're nowhere near that good-looking."

Allen laughed, "Most people say at that point 'No, you're more beautiful' or something sappy like that."

"I'm not most people. And you know the truth anyway."

Allen did.

He went back to bed and settled himself against Kanda, wrapping his arms around Kanda's waist and nestling his face between his shoulder blades in the hopes that sleep hadn't completely evaded him.

The truth was that _Kanda_ was the more beautiful one. He would never say that, though. Too sappy.

* * *

**I was making fun of sappy cliches, but I finished with one anyway. **


End file.
